The visiting Investigator component, provides for travel, housing research supplies to facilitate the exchange of scientific personnel to conduct short-term research projects or to learn new technology to aid in meeting the goals of the research project. These funds will be used for: (i) an unanticipated requirement for travel of ICIDR personnel between the U.S. and Thai component institutions, (ii) travel of ICIDR personnel to other laboratories, including but not restricted to other ICIDR projects or other members of the ICTDR network; and (iii) travel of other U.S. investigators, including but not restricted to the Thai component of the project. These Visiting Investigator funds will be used for projects of no longer than 3 months duration. This program is intended to provide a flexible means to enhance scientific exchange between the ICIDR projects and other investigators working in the area of tropical disease research and to increase opportunities to obtain investigators working in the area of tropical disease research and to increase opportunities to obtain research experience in endemic areas. Nominations for these Visiting Investigators funds will the U.S. Thai ICIDR Program Committee, reviewed for scientific excellence and project relevance, and awarded by majority decision. Dr. Aikawa, the Principal Investigator, will then submit a one-page summary of the project to NIAID for final approval. Provision for interim review of proposals in included if special opportunities for relevant Visiting Investigators are identified during the project year.